


Roll in the Darkness

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: Nothing Going on Here that We Can't Handle [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy, Grinding, M/M, This is supposed to be a lap dance, Underage Drinking, but i think it turned out differently, i guess, i'm not tagging it as underage unless someone asks me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Sonny is drunk and just wants to love on Pete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG once more thanks to Smoltinypumpkinchild  
> she gave me this damn idea with a specific picture of Robin De Jesus and i had to write it.  
> Just a lot of fluff and make outs tbh  
> if you wanna see the pic I'm talking about find me on tumblr and it will be attached to this fic  
> have a great night!

 

 

Pete’s parties always ended suddenly. Someone got sick on someone, some guy was too close to someone’s girl, or guy.  Pete wasn’t picky in his friends. Tonight wasn’t any difference. Manuel got sick and had to be taken home by his girlfriend, and Pete called the party to an end.

“Alright guys that’s it.  Bella make sure he gets home alright.” Pete says standing next to his friend handing him a water bottle.  The crowd slowly dissipates leaving only a drunken Sonny trying to collect his belongings and Pete watching him curiously. Sonny stumbles and knocks his hip against the counter leaving him cursing loudly.

“Fuck, damn piece of shit.” He looks around searching for the despicable object, but can’t find it.  Pete sighs and moves towards Sonny.

“Come on kid.  I don’t trust you walking home, you’re crashing here.” Pete orders and Sonny rubs his eyes adorably so.

“But ‘Navi,”

“I’ll call him for you.  I doubt he wants his cuz walking home in the middle of the night drunk.  His openly bisexual cousin, who has already been jumped twice for it.” Sonny sways on his feet, but forms a solid glare.

“Says you.”

“Sonny,” Pete chides and Sonny sighs, before stumbling his way to the couch handing off his phone on the way. Pete quickly shoots off a text to Usnavi about Sonny’s whereabouts. Usnavi doesn’t respond but a read receipt pops up only a moment later.

Pete glances to Sonny who’s lounging on his couch his pretty face pressed into a throw pillow he picked up at a second hand shop, like he did for most of his furniture. Pete sighs and lets his eyes trail down his body, appreciating the gentle curves and sharp edges of his friend. Sonny’s body has been the focus of his dreams recently, and…. He doesn’t feel guilty.  Sonny is more than aware of his friend’s male preference, yet will continue to flirt and hang on him.

“Peteeee,” Sonny whines into the pillow before rolling to make grabby hands in the general direction. Pete smirks but doesn’t turn him down.

What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t comfort and protect his friend?

Pete slides under his friend who wraps his arms around Pete’s middle and rest his head on Pete’s thigh.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” He suggests and Sonny nods yawning.  Pete quickly flips through Netflix before choosing The Road to El Dorado, one of Sonny’s favorites.

For the opening Sonny halfheartedly watches and Pete takes that moment to get up and grab water and pain killers.  When he returns Sonny is still sprawled across the couch, but perks up when Pete enters the room.

“Lay down buddy,” he instructs and Sonny groans but does as told.

“You left,” he grumbles and Pete ruffles his hair, tangling his fingers in his hair.  Pete allows himself to be used as a human pillow, only because it’s Sonny, and returns his focus back to the movie.

Screw what Carla’ says this movie is decent.

It’s almost a quarter of the way through when Pete feels Sonny shift beside him.  It wouldn’t be a big deal if he didn’t feel Sonny’s hand ghost across his dick and rest on his hips.  Pete jumps and curses scrambling aside.

“The fuck Sonny!” Pete snaps sliding their body down the couch away from his friend. What the hell is he doing? Sonny smiles lazily and crawls his way over the cushions to Pete, before straddling him, hands gripping his shoulders loosely. Sonny slowly sits himself down on Pete’s lap, and presses his lips to the other’s neck. Pete gasps and reaches to hold Sonny to him, splaying his hand flat against his back. Sonny jumps at the contact, and starts to grind his hips down.  That’s where Pete draws the line.

He pushes him off his lap and carefully pins him to the couch.

“Sonny.  Stop.  You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Sonny argues, slurring his words.  Pete frowns sadly.  Of course this kid doesn’t realize the problem with that in this moment.

“Yeah.  Which is why we aren’t doing this right now. You’re a kid Sonny.” Pete argues firmly before releasing his friend with a final shove.  Sonny grumbles and sits up, but doesn’t make another move on Pete. 

For then. 

The movie progresses and Pete focusses back on it, half praying Sonny falls asleep, half praying he tries to kiss him again. Kissing is fine, but anything else is compromising.  If Sonny was sober he wouldn’t be trying this with him.

Sonny behaves for a period of time until he doesn’t.  Again he’s climbing into Pete’s lap and resting his weight on his friend.

“Sonny,” Pete grumbles as Sonny reaches for the remote and pauses the movie.

“Shh,” He mumbles and takes his face carefully in his hands, fingers applying no pressure just guiding his face where it’s needed. “Wanna appreciate you,” He mumbles resting his forehead on Pete’s for a moment before kissing him.  The kiss is soft, just a brush of lips but Pete’s heart jumps anyways. It’s not their first kiss, they’ve had sloppy make out sessions while drunk that only leaves him as confused as before.  But he would never trade these moments when he can pretend they’re more than wishful thinking for the world.

 It takes four seconds for Sonny to start grinding down onto Pete and another four for Pete to grab Sonny’s hips stopping the fantasy he created in his mind.

“Sonny de la Vega.” He curses and Sonny wines in the back of his throat, his breath hitting Pete’s lips. He leans his mouth up and back to Pete’s. Pete pushes him back.

“Sonny.” He emphasizes his name this time with a squeeze to his shoulders.

“Please… let me do this for ya Pete,” He presses his forehead to Pete’s shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. Pete runs his hands slowly over Sonny’s shoulders and biceps, the muscles defined beautifully.

“You… Sonny you’re a kid.  I can’t let you.” He mumbles and holds the kid close to him.

“I turn 18 in six weeks-“

“And until then you are a kid.” Pete cuts him off grabbing his jaw to force him to look him in the eyes. Sonny tries to wretch his eyes away but Pete holds him there.  Sonny squirms for another moment before casting his eyes down in shame. Guilt.

Embarrassment?

“Sonny,” Pete voices and holds his face with both of his hands. Sonny looks up and Pete smiles dragging his thumb across his lower lip.  His tongue pokes out and licks Pete’s thumb, eyes wide when he ducks his head down to suck on it. Pete tugs his hand away, surprised at how much he wants that.  Wants Sonny’s attention on his body, and he wants to return the attention to him.

He swallows and takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I just wanna love on you Pete.  You’re such a… good person.” Sonny slurs and hiccups. “just wanna love on you.” He mumbles and presses his face to Pete’s shoulder sniffling. Pete rubs a hand across his friends shoulder nonchalantly, until he feels sobs shake his frame.

“Shit, Sonny, kiddo come on don’t cry,” Pete ushers and pushes the kid away from him. “Sonny, he kiddo come on please don’t cry.” He says and thumbs away the messy tears.  It’s not surprising, Sonny’s what Carla would call a soft drunk; blubbering, crying, cuddly drunk. And he’s living up to that stereotype. Sonny sucks another breath in and Pete pulls him close and holds him tight. 

“What do you need kiddo?” he asks and quietly running his hands over Sonny’s back. Sonny barks a laugh and Pete sighs.

“Sonny you know I can’t. You’re too young for me I can’t.”

“I’m almost 18.  You’re 20.  Please we don’t have to do any-“

“Sonny,” Pete cuts him off in his rant.  Sonny shuts his mouth quickly and swallows, and rubs his eyes. Pete looks him over.  Sure the kid is still a minor according to every idea of the word, but when he’s like this, crying because he’s been turned away, for good reasons, from someone he obviously cares about, it’s hard to tell him no. God he’s gonna regret this.

“Clothes stay on.  And you instigated it.” He quips.  Sonny pulls away and blinks away his tears.

“Wait… are you serious?” He asks looking Pete over like he’s going to take back his words in the next instant.

“Yeah… don’t fuck it up.” He says.  Sonny’s eyes brighten immediately and he grasps Pete’s face pressing a firm kiss there.  Before he’s given the chance to register what happened Sonny’s hands are on his chest, pushing him back into the cushions as he ruts his hips down bringing about much needed friction.

Pete curses, causing Sonny to pause his actions. Pete grips his hips tightly pushing the boy down on his lap. “Don’t,” He hisses and Sonny understands.  He leans into Pete’s body and presses a long kiss to his mouth while swiveling his hips on his lap. With one had he reaches for a phone and turns on music, and not a moment later Beyoncé is singing through the speakers making Pete scoff.

“Beyoncé?” he asks around Sonny’s lips, his voice low and airy. “Since when do you listen to this?” He nips at Sonny’s lip and gasps as he has a suddenly good twist of his hips.

“Since forever.  You just don’t hear it.” Sonny responds kissing Pete’s startled, parted lips. When he doesn’t respond to that, he ducks his head into Pete’s neck pressing kisses and bites along his jaw. He moves his lips lower but Is stopped by Pete’s shirt.  So he removes it.

“I said-“

“Pants will stay, just please.” He mumbles against Pete’s jaw as he tugs his shirt the rest of the way off. Pete knows he can’t fight the kid, and doesn’t really want to. He’s waited for this for months, maybe a year if he’s being honest. Once he’s shirtless he pulls Sonny back to his body, and presses a kiss to his mouth, the kisses becoming more aggressive. Nipping his bottom lip, clashing teeth, tongues mixing together in their mouths to a point neither can remember whose tongue is who’s.

After a particularly hard suck of the bottom lip and a moan from Sonny, Pete pulls back from the kiss with wet sound, and panting for breath.  His puts his hand back on Sonny’s waist and squeezes, his thumb tucking under the hem of his shirt.  His hands are chilly compared to Sonny’s warm body temperature.  The kid shivers and moves closer to Pete, his movements causing more friction against his half hard dick.

“Sonny,” Pete breathes and the kid nods pressing his forehead to Pete’s shoulder, his hips starting to move again. “Don’t stop.” He squeezes his eyes shut as he pulls Sonny closer to him, pushing his hips up against Sonny’s. 

The song changes from the syncopated electronic beats of Beyoncé to a brassy guitar riff.  Pete’s mind wanders for a second back to High School when he would kiss girls behind the school, pressing her soft body against the hard brick and kissing her till she’s breathless and begging for him to take her home.  It wasn’t till a party, much like the one he threw tonight that he kissed a boy and realized what he was missing.  A boy’s rough mouth on his, their calloused hands on his hips as they grind against each other to the beat of the music.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Sonny bites his skin at the junction of the shoulder and neck. He groans loudly and tightens his grip on Sonny’s hips a string of curses falling from his lips.

“Fuck Son,” Sonny whines and pants quick hot breaths onto his skin.  Pete can feel himself twitch in his pants and his hands squeeze tighter on the boy’s hips. Pete’s hands slip under Sonny’s flannel and pushes it off his shoulders and then runs his hands under his shirt and across the pudge above his belt line.  Sonny recoils, almost like struck but Pete pulls him back just as quickly.

“I’m chubby.” Sonny mutters, his voice shaking, may it be from the alcohol or their current actions, he doesn’t know.

“You’re not.” Pete insists and presses a kiss to Sonny’s mouth quickly.  The casualness of the action makes his heart jump and he wishes he could do that every day, not just under the pretense of alcohol. Pete strokes Sonny’s bottom lip, his hand cupping his jaw. Sonny looks at Pete’s lips and licks his own.

“I’m not.” He whispers and Pete smiles, lips closed buy satisfied. “Let me finish you-“

“No Sonny,” He says and hugs the kid tightly.

“I’m not leaving you with blue balls.” Sonny retorts and Pete chuckles rubbing his hands over Sonny’s chest and arms.

“No Sonny.” He insists and the boy grumbles but complies only moving to rest his head on Pete’s shoulder.

“Just wanna love you,” He mumbles.  Pete rubs his back and cards his fingers through his hair.

“You have, but Sonny.  You know what’s gonna happen in the morning.  You’re gonna run off before I wake up and we won’t talk about tonight and you’ll tell Nina how shitty you feel.  She’ll tell you she won’t tell me but within hours I’ll be getting threats because half the barrio’s gonna think I hurt ya and I’ll have to explain you’re a clingy horny drunk.”

“I am not.” Sonny argues but yawns and hiccups.

“Just last week you were trying this same thing.  Except then you wanted to suck me off.” Pete comments halfheartedly.  Sonny grumbles but doesn’t argue louder than that.

They sit like that until Pete starts to doze off to thoughts of Sonny, some not so clean. The way his body would roll under his, and how he leans into his touch.  Domestic thoughts like how it would be to wake up and Sonny’s in the kitchen singing loudly to the Latino station flipping pancakes in sweatpants that sit on his hips just right. The trail of hair from his navel leading a path to his crotch.  The two of them cuddling under a blanket during a storm and telling shitty jokes.  Sliding across the bodega’s counter to kiss Sonny and toss Usnavi a ten-dollar bill for a handful of candy, and getting the change back later that day when he sees Sonny again.

He jerks his head upright as he starts to fall asleep.  The music is still playing but is much quieter than before.  Sonny must’ve turned it down before he passed out. Pete turns off his surround system and grabs the two phones before holding Sonny to his body.  The younger is holding onto him like a koala and although it is adorable, Pete knows in the morning he won’t say that when his bed is empty.  He crosses the small span of his apartment and when he enters his bedroom, he lays Sonny on his bed, changing him into a pair of sweats, he changes himself and lays down on his bed closest to the wall.  Once he’s settled, Sonny wriggles his way over to Pete and mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. Pete ignores the attempts to cuddle, preparing himself for the morning when his bed will be lonely and he’ll have to run by the bodega just to make sure Sonny made it home safe, and where the tension will be so thick Usnavi will look between the two of them, and Pete will believe he’ll never be able to see his small friend again.

He closes his eyes and faces the wall crossing his arms around his stomach curling in on himself like he does every night to sleep.  It’s a quick process to fall asleep.

And in the morning Sonny was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @weehawken-dawngunsdrawn


End file.
